The Gaulness of Pandora
by RinintaHaha
Summary: Updated!ch3. TPS harus punya Plan B! Akankah mereka berhasil dengan rencana mereka? Menangkah? Kalahkah? Itu masih rahasia ilahi. Makanya baca /Plak/ Warning :Storyline yang 'rada2', Gombal inside :D
1. Prologue

**Hai, kawan~ bertemu lagi dengan saya, Aki-kun~**

**Ini fic kedua saya :D baru dapet ide tadi siang -_-v hehehe jadi maap kalau rada-rada gaje soalnya ini Cuma ide yang sepintas mampir ke wc tetangga. Eh otak saya….**

**Oke deh biar gak banyak cinconglinglongtingtong kita lanjuuut~**

**Pandora Hearts punya kakak saya XD eh saya sih Cuma ngaku-ngaku doang.**

**PH ini punya kak Jun Mochizuki.**

**Tapi semua keanehan cerita ini, salahkan Elliot, oke (Y).**

* * *

><p>Title : <strong>Gaulness of Pandora<strong>

Genre :** Humor**

Rated : **T**

Warning : **OOC, OOT, Garing **(takutnya),** Typo **(Mohon Maaf)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi hari disebuah sekolah Islam bernama <strong>Al-Pandora Assanawiyah<strong>, terlihat segerombolan anak kadal yang sedang menyusui di depan gerbang sekolah. Eh salah. Segerombolan anak-anak Gaul kurang gizi yang bernama **The Fantastic Pandora with The Sexy **Alliance, atau bisa disingkat _**'The Pantat Sexi'**_*. Gerombolan tersebut seperti sedang merundingkan sesuatu, mari kita lihat lebih dekat.

"GAMAU TAU GUE JADI KETUANYA!" seru seorang anak yang memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya yang bernama Elliot Nightray.

"Eh lo selow bisa kale. Yaudah sih voting aja apa susahnya." Balas Alice, perempuan berambut panjang berwarna coklat tua yang kalau dalam urusan makanan dan bertarung Godzilla pun kalah kelak.

"Lagian lo pede banget mau jadi ketua. Ngurusin kerja bakti minggu lalu aja gabecus." Sindir Emily, Boneka Xerxes Break yang kecil imut dan lucu.

"Ugh. Yaudah sih minggu lalu ini."

"Emang lo pikir siapa lagi yang ngebocorin saluran septic tank rumah Ustad Jack?" Gilbert angkat bicara.

"Ini semua gara-gara lo kita gaboleh jajan pas teraweh sampe lebaran!" Oz menambahi.

"Ini juga salah lo kita mesti bersiin got-got dikomplek!" Sharon ikutan mencekal Elliot.

"Reeoo! Bantu akuuuu!" Elliot memelas kepada Reo. "Pliiiss."

"Gausah make aku-kamu, deh. ENTE. ANE. KHATAM.**" Respon Reo jutek.

"Hahahahaha mangfus Dicampakkan. Kayaknya besok Headline News majalah sekolah kita 'Elliot Nightray, Bangsawan Haus Kekuasaan dan Kasih Sayang yang Dicampakkan Pacarnya dalam Pemilu.'" Goda Break.

"Jadi topik kita ini nentuin ketua ato Septic Tank Pak Ustad Jack?" Alyss mencoba me-normal-kan suasana.

"Oke. Jangan membuang waktu anak malas. Kita mulai votingnya." Ajak Liam sok keren. Lalu Ia pun membagikan secarik kertas kepada masing-masing orang digerombolan itu.

"Nah kalian tulis nama kandidat kalian nanti kita hitung." Tambahnya.

.

Semua makhluk itu mengumpulkan kembali kertas-kertas itu dengan keadaan telah dilipat kecil yang tidak selayaknya.

"Break, bantuin gue, lu bacain, gue yang ngitung." Perintah Liam.

"Oke, Masbro."

.

.

.

.

Voting pun dimulai….

"Alice. Satu."

"Gue. Satu."

"Elliot. Satu."

Break menyebutkan dan Liam terus menghitung.

"Oz. Satu."

"Alyss. Satu."

"Gil. Satu."

Break diam sebentar. Liam pun mengikutinya.

"Break, pinjam kertasnya." Lalu Liam membuka sisa-sisa kertas yang belum dibuka.

Hening. Waktu terasa berhenti.

.

.

.

.

"INI SIH KALIAN NULIS NAMA KALIAN SENDIRI! GIMANA MAU TAU KETUANYA SIAPA!" sahut Liam emosi.

"Sabar, Am, Sabar. Inget puasa. Inget nanti mau buka. Inget nanti malem buka situs xxxxx langganan kita." Break menenangkan Liam yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi petruk keracunan lem aibon.

Semua anak disana hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Break menenangkan Liam. Gimana gak sweatdrop, Break menenangkannya sambil peluk-peluk Liam, ber-muah-muah-in Liam, dan mengucapkan situs-situs yang saat diucapkan berbunyi 'piiiiip' dan saat dituliskan tertulis 'xxxxx'.

Setelah Liam tenang, voting-yang-sebenarnya pun dilakukan. Dan Penghitungan suara berhasil dilaksanakan dengan Khidmat dan Sukses. Susunan organisasi mereka pun terbentuk dengan susunan sebagai berikut :

.

.

.

_**The Fantastic Pandora with The Sexy Alliance**_

_**Ketua : Elliot **__–Ganteng–__** Nightray**_

_**Wakil : Oz **__– Imut–__** Vessalius **_

_**Sekertaris : Sharon **__– Paling Manis–__** Rainsworth **_

_**Bendahara : Xerxes **__– Bukan Ceres–__** Break **_

_**The Sexy Alliance :**_

_**Sexy Satpol PP: Alice**_

_**Sexy Sayang Binatang : Gilbert Nightray**_

_**Sexy Penyegar Dahaga : Alyss**_

_**Sexy Nyari Contekan : Reo**_

_**Exclusive Assistant : Liam LUMAUNETES**_

.

.

.

Yap. Begitulah lebih kurangnya organisasi mereka. Mau tak mau mereka harus berduka cita mendapatkan gelar yang tak senonoh seperti itu.

"HEH APAAN NIH NAMA GUE!" tiba-tiba Liam murka.

"Apaan lagi sih!" Alyss bertanya dengan jutek tingkat tingginya.

"Apasih, nama lo benerkan. Liam. Lunetes." Alice menambahi kata-kata saudaranya itu.

"Iya nama gue Liam Lunettes. Tapi, di kertas ini, namanya, LUMAUNETES." Liam member penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Apa bedanya? Sama aja bagi gue." Sharon mengacuhkan protes Liam. Padahal semua itu dia yang menulis.

"Lunettes. Dengan. **LU-MAU-NETTES**. ITU BEDA."

.

.

.

.

"**Oh. Gitu? Sip."**

_Zleb._

Sharon melanjutkan me-manicure kukunya dan mengabaikan hati Liam yang tersusuk seribu pisau.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba…..

"Hahahahaha, sedang apa ya segerombolan anak cupu itu disana~? Hahaha pasti mereka sedang mengais-ngais tanah mencari cacing, iya kan Fang~?"

Seketika itu juga Segerombolan Anak-Cupu-Nyari-Cacing itu menatap sinis kearah suara itu berasal.

Suara itu….. Suara itu milik…..

.

.

.

.

"Lotti." Ujar Alice.

"Apa Sari Roti?" Tanya Elliot dengan kebolotannya.

"Bukannya Sari Roti itu abang-abang?" Gilbert ikut bertanya-tanya.

"Emang ada abang-abangnya namanya Sari Roti?" Break pun bertanya dengan nada sok misterius.

"Sari Roti itu merek celana dalem gue."

"….." Krik.

"Reo… Kita gabutuh tau merek celana dalam lo." Ujar Oz mewakili semuanya.

"Lo jangan gitu, Oz. Gue butuh tau celana dalem Reo." Kata Elliot sambil menyikut Reo.

_**Bletak!**_

"Lu dapet otak mesum dari siapa sih?" Gilbert menjitak Elliot tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

.

."Kaliaaaannn! Beraninya kalian mengabaikan diriku!" raung Lotti sambil menangis bombay.

"Lagian lo siapa deh? Dateng-dateng ngejek kita. Gak ada assalamualaikum pula." Elliot, sang ketua Geng, pun beraksi.

"Oke oke. Udah. Udah. Sip gue ulangin kalo itu mau lo semua!" Lotti menghapus air mata palsunya. "Assalamualaikum Wr, Wb. Selamat siang kakak-kakak. Gue Lotti Baskerville. Gue ketua dari Baskerville Dance Club. Puas lo."

The Pantat Sexi diam dan menatap Lotti dengan mencemooh.

"A-apaan sih liat-liat!"

"Ga tertarik." Gil pertama bicara.

"Dada rata. Terlalu Kurus. Tidak Sexy." Alice dan Alyss menhina Lotti dengan kompak. Anggota The Pantat Sexi pun tertawa menyetujui apayang dikatakan Alice.

"Ngomongin apaan sih? Putri yang ditukar? " Tanya Oz ganyambung.

.

.

.

.

Lotti hanya diam.

"Lotti?" Fang, teman Lotti, pria berbadan besar disebelahnya memastikan keadaan Lotti.

"Beraninya kau menghina Lotti! Lotti itu hebat tau!" teriak anak kecil yang dibelakang Lotti, Lily.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lily, Fang."

"Uuu Lo-Lotti…. Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran!" Ucap Lily dengan penuh tekad.

"Tidak apa-apa Lily. Aku akan membuat mereka membalas apa yang mereka lakukan." Kata Lotti. "HA HA HA Lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

.

.

Suasana menjadi tegang.

.

.

.

.

"Aduuh, Kakak. Gak usah jadi sinetron deh. Kakak gak bakal ngalahin Amira." Potong Break menghancurkan suasanan.

"Break." Sharon menepuk pundak Break.

_**DEZIIIIINNNGGGGGG!**_

Sebuah tinjuan maut penuh cinta dari Sharon mendarat di hidung Break dengan sukses.

"Kau merusak suasana tau! Aku kan tidak pernah main sinetron sebelumnya! Tapi tadi….. Tadi… Suasana sudah seperti sinetron! KENAPA KAU MENGHANCURKANNYAAAAAA!"

_**DUAAAAGGHHH! CIYUUUUUUTT MEAW!**_

Sebuah tinju kasih sayang dari Sharon mendarat lagi. Sekarang di pipi kiri.

.

.

.

.

"DIAM KALIAN!" Fang berteriak. Suasana hening kembali. "Lotti ingin bicara."

"Kufufufufu~ Terima Kasih, Fang. Hei kalian anak kodok! Kalian itu para pencari cacing yang tidak tau diri!"

"Bukan Cuma tepos, dia juga bodoh." Reo memotong.

"Tau tuh. Anak-anak imut dan kece kayak gini masa dibilang kodok! Betewe, emang mereka siapa sih?" Oz sok-sok ikutan. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Gaya nya kayak tante-tante lagi!" Alice menyutujui ucapan Alyss.

"DENGARKAN KALIAN!" Lily teriak dengan cemprengnya. "LOTTI BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

"Bacot lu, Kecebong anyut!" sindir Elliot. "Kita juga denger kok! Cepet, Tante, mau ngomong apaan!"

"Gue mau…."

.

.

.

.

"Gue mau…"

"Pipis?"

"Makan? Eh puasa."

"Mau buang gas?"

"Mau ngawinin cicak?"

"Mau neneeen."

"Modus lu, Break!"

"Berani selingkuh, ya, Xerxes Break?"

"Kita lagi main tebak-tebakan, ya?"

Anggota TPS menerka-nerka apa yang akan Lotti ucapkan secara bergantian..

.

.

.

.

"Kalian ini…"

"GUE BELON SELESE NGOMONG BISA DIEM GA SI LO PADE?"

Serentak anak-anak TPS nunduk. "I- iya kakak."

"GUE MAU NGAJAK LO PADA TANDING SAMA GUE!" ujar Lotti ganyante.

"Hem…. Tanding apa ya baydewey." Liam bertanya pada bapaknya. Maaf, Pada Lotti.

"Koefoefoefoe~ apalagi kalau bukan….."

.

.

.

.

"**DANCE!" **

Lotti, Fang, dan Lily tiba2 berubah menjadi power ranger!

**BUAGH!**

_Sebuah tinja melayang ke kepala Author._

"Author dogol, yang becus dong bikin cerita!" protes anak-anak TPS sambil mencekik Author sampai semaput.

_Oke, back to the story. Asik pake bahas inggris~._

.

.

.

.

"Koefoefoefoe~ apalagi kalau bukan….."

"**DANCE!"** seru Lotti, Lily, dan Fang kompak.

"…. **WHUTTT! SUMPE LO?**"Alice terkaget mendengar tantangan yang diberikan Baskerville bersaudara.

"Biasa kali, Ice. Emang apanya yang perlu dikagetkan?" Reo tetap cool sebagaimana pada tempatnya.

"Kita mau tanding nge-dance? Dance apaan tapi?" tanya Elliot dengan tampang depresi. "Gue masih punya utang bakso 5 porsi sama Mas Glen depan masjid!"

"Ng, terus apa hubungannya ya."

"Kan, kalo kita dance battle gitu kita bisa keseleo gak bisa jalan. Nanti gimana gue mau bayar utang. Soalnya batas waktunya lusa." Elliot menjelaskan.

"Ya bayarnya nanti malem pas teraweh." Gilbert memberi jawaban sederhana.

"Eheheheheee…. Duitnya baru ada 3 hari lagi."

"Yeeeh kalo itu mah lo ga usah ikut dance battle juga udah mati ditangan sama Mas Glen!"

"Kita mau ngapain sih?" Oz bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Oz, kenapa kamu masih bingung mau ngapain. Kita diajak Dance Battle, sob!" jawab Sharon lebay bin Hiperbola.

"Emangnya kenapa? Kok heboh?" tanyanya lagi. "Terus kenapa Elliot depresi sama bakso?"

.

.

.

.

Satu kata. Krik.

"Oz, lo tuh bego ato tolol sih."

"Sut. Alice bahasanya. Oz itu cuma 'TIDAK-PINTAR' aja kok."

"Oz itu gak bego, tolol, atau tidak pintar. Dia gapunya otak."

"Alice, Alyss, sama Break jahat! Aku punya otak kok! Sesekepalan tangan nih!" Oz menyahut tak mau kalah.

"Itu kayaknya jantung, yang sebesar itu."

.

.

.

.

Ketika makhluk-makhluk TPS jadi berdebat tentang utang 5 porsi bakso Mas Glen depan masjid dan besar otak Oz, seorang Baskerville masih menahan amarahnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan berubah menjadi Super Mega Kadal Women. Makhluk raksasa misterius yang katanya bersemayam di bawah sekolah mereka.

"HOY!" Calon Kadal Women pun angkat bicara. "Sepertinya kalian tidak mampu! Dasar pengecundang!"

Mendengar kata 'Pencundang', Elliot Nightray, anak Bangsawan yang meliki harga diri tinggi langsung naik darah.

"APA! KITA BISA KOK IKUT DANCE BATTLE ABAL LO ITU!" asap keluar dari telinga Elliot. Matanya merah. Hidungnyapun kembang kempis.

"Elly, sabar, sabar, puasa. 7 hari lagi, Ell." Reo menepuk pundak Elliot untuk menenangkannya. Elliot pun langsung jinak kembali.

"HO HO HO HO~ Oke, gue tunggu lo hari Sabtu jam 09.00 di GSG. Lo ga dateng, lo pecundang. HAHAHAHA!" tawa Lotti.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tiga Baskerville itu berbalik badan dan meninggalkan makhluk-makhluk tragis itu dengan tawa penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sumpah parah. Parah lo. Lo ngomong ga pake otak, Ell!" desis Reo.

"Dia ngomong pake mulut, Re."

"Bener kata Liam. Gue ngomong pake mulut Re. Sorry deh semuanya." Tumben-tumbennya Elliot mengaku salah. Mendengar itu. Makhluk-makhluk TPS pun terus menyalahkannya.

"Tau lo tuh ya, Ell, gak becus jadi ketua. Waktu itu lo boker gak disiram, terus pas gue masuk WC, temen2 gue ngira gue boker ga disiram itu salah lo, Ell!" tanpa pikir panjang Break langsung menghujat Elliot.

"Lo juga gatau diri, Ell, mentang-mentang tinggi lo 172, lo ngerengek mau main perosotan sama rumah-rumahan yang ada di Pizza Hut kemarin! Sadar diri dong lo! Lo mempermalukan gue!" Sharon ikut menyalahkan Elliot.

"Bukan Cuma salah Ell, lo juga jahat! Masa kemarin pas teraweh gue LAPER malah dikasih Fanta!" Alice ikut-ikutan.

"Lo udah jahatin sodara gue, lo jahatin gue juga, Ell. Masa lo tega minjem baju renang gue, padahalkan waktu itu gue udah janji mau minjemin ke Paman Oscar!" Alyss ikut menambahkan.

"Ini kita main apaan sih? Ngata-ngatain Elliot ya?" Oz bertanya hal tidak penting lagi.

"Iya, Oz, tadi Elliot nyuruh kita ngata-ngatain dia. Terus sebuin kesalahannya!" Gilbert memanaskan suasana.

"Oke! Gue ikutan main! Yang kalah telanjangin yak!" sahut Oz antusias sambil melipat lengan seragamnya.

"Apaan sih nih bocah, kita lagi nyebutin kesalahan Elliot kok maunya main telanjang-telanjangan." Sindir Liam.

"Oy, sudah-sudah. Kesian ini makhluk kurang asupan gizi ini dihujat mulu. Nih liat bentuknya udah gak jelas.

.

.

.

.

Dan memang benar. Setelah dilihat. Bentuk Elliot jadi tidak jelas. Kurus. Dingin. Diam. Seperti tak berjiwa. Dan di sekeliling tubuhnya banyak nyamuk menari-nari.

"Kita buang aja yuk. Bentuknya udah ga bagus untuk anak kecil." Break member usul. Emily hanya tertawa dipundaknya.

"Jangaan! Nanti dikira ada pembunuhan!" Alyss mencegah Break. "Bawa ke masjid aja! Solatin!"

"Ohiya, siapa tau kita ketemu Ustad Jack! Kita bisa curhat, dan minta solusi buat kesalahan Elliot!" Liam memberi ide.

"Dan siapa tau Ustad Jack bisa ngeDance. Siapa tau dulu dia mantan boyband korea gitu."

"Ada-ada aja lo, Gil, tapi semoga beneran mantan boyband deh. Setuju nih kita ke masjid?" Sharon meminta persetujuan dari semuapun mengangguk.

"Oke. Ayo seret dia ke masjid!" Alice menarik kerah seragam Elliot lalu menyeretnya.

Dan mereka pun menuju masjid tanpa basa-basi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gimana? Maaf ya kalo krik garing krenyes krenyeees.<p>

***The Pantat Sexi = The (Fan)tastic P(a)ndora wi(t)h The (Sex)y All(i)ance. Anggap saja kita orang sunda kita ngomong 'F'jadi 'P' oke.**

**** Ente. Ane. Khatam = Lo. Gue. End. Ini bahasa Arab loh XD.**

Kalau sudah baca, dedek minta Ripiunya ya kakak-kakak~

Nanti dedek kasih tendangan maut penuh cinta dari Sharon dan Alice deh XD.

Makasih sudah baca 8D Tolong klik tombol **'reviews '**nya ya.

Arigatou XD

**- Aki-kun**


	2. Elliot Awakens?

**Hai, Bertemu lagi dengan anak cantik disini(?) Maaf untuk update yang lama ini.**

**Dan saya juga minta maaf mungkin di chapter ini sangat garing T_T di hari yang libur ini, saya jarang tertawa #curcol.**

**Hari-hari libur ini penuh dengan kesendirian huhuhuhuhu Aku sediihhh :"( Tak ada kawan-kawan yang melawak (?).**

**Seperti buku ibu R.A Kartini kita tercinta "Habis Gelap Terbitlah Terang" punya arti sama seperti hati yang kesepian ini "Habis Lapar tetaplah Lapar lagi."**

**Elliot : "Author bacot ngomong apaan sih lu lama-lamain bae."**

**Reo : "Bener kata yayang ku! Lo author terbacot yang pernah gue liat!"**

**Break : "Gue muak sama lo! Kita putus!"**

**Author : "Break….." *mata cling-cling* "Kita pernah pacaran? Jadi hubungan kita, kamu anggap pacaran, Break? AAAA AKU TERHARUUU" *peluk Break***

**Break : *muntah lewat idung***

**Elliot: "WOY KESIAN INI PARA PEMBACA!"**

**Author + Break : "TOMPEL DIEM LU!"**

**Reo : "CUT! Oke gue ambil alih bentar ya. Gue ditugasin bales ripiu sama si author sipit itu. Sebelumnya Terima Kasih Banyak buat yang sudah mereview, saya doakan ente-ente semua mendapat rejeki yang banyak, disayang siapa saja (awas ama bencong), makin banyak istri/suami, makin banyak anak juga yak. Semoga menjadi keluarga yang 3 sekawan. Yaitu si Sakinah, Mawadah dan Warohmah. Oke saya akan bacakan balasan review ente-ente semua."**

**Author : "Pegi pegi lu sana semua! Kita berbacotnya nanti saja oke. Silahkan lu mau ngebacot ampe sidang ITSBAT tahun depan juga boleh. Yuk mari kita capcus."**

* * *

><p>Title : <strong>Gaulness of Pandora<strong>

Chap 2 : **Elliot Awakens?**

Genre :** Humor**

Rated : **T**

Warning : **OOC, OOT, Garing** **Krik Krik, Typo, Mengandung Unsur Merek dan sedikit Ke-Korea-Korea-an**

* * *

><p>Dengan badai menghadang, angin petir dan Guntur membahana, panas gersang mereka hadapi, akhirnya, The Fantat Sexi pun sampai di masjid tercinta mereka. Apapun halangan dan rintangan mereka lewati bersama. Disaat-saat mereka putus asa, dan ada keinginan membuat Elliot, tapi itu mereka urungkan.<p>

Sebenernya karena selalu dicegah Sharon atau Reo.

Kenapa mereka ingin membuat Elliot? Mari kita tanyakan kepada anak-anak polos tak berdosa yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Menurut hasil wawancara Author :

**Anak Tak Berdosa 1**

Segerombolan kakak-kakak? Oh yang menyeret benda menjijikkan itu? Bendanya seperti apa… ng. Seperti… Blubub blubub blubub yang keluar di kuah bakso yang dijual didepan masjid itu!

**Anak Tak Berdosa 2**

Ah itu! AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBICARAKANNYA! BENTUKNYA TIDAK SENONOH! GAK BAGUS BUAT ANAK KECIL!

**Anak Tak Berdosa 3**

Ngroookk….. Groookk…

**Anak Tak Berdosa 4**

"Memangnya itu orang! Bentuknya saja sudah seperti ikan duyung ketabrak hovercraft! Bentuknya menyeramkan! Ditambah lagi bau busuk yang menyengat iyuuh! Kakak-kakak yang membawa itu pasti mau membakarnya!

**Anak Tak Berdosa 5**

"Itu manusia? Bentuknya berkeriput, berlendir, dan berbau busuk. Kasian kakak-kakak yang menyeretnya. Harusnya kakak-kakak itu membuangnya saja.

**Anak Tak Berdosa 6**

Kalau dianalisa, benda itu mengadung 12% Ammonia, 4% nitrogen, 50% H2SO4, 67%NaCl, 8% Karbondioksida. Jika ini ditaruh di tempat yang kelembaban dan keasamannya tinggi, tapi tekstur-teksturnya itu, sangat berbeda dari yang lain! Wuih sangat berseni tinggi sekali sampai langit ke dua belas. . . . .

.

.

.

**CUT!**

.

.

.

**Duezinkzzz! **Author mendapatkan 'ciuman' sayang dari makhluk-makhluk TPS berupa iPad tebal sebesar 21" yang disebut TV box.

_Apaan sih! Tadi lo pada nyuruh gue wawancarain anak-anak polos!_

"Author tolol! Lo udah mata sipit gak bisa liat apa! Yang lo wawancarin itu bapak-bapak, Dogol!" olok Reo mantap.

"Tuh liat perjalanan kita tertunda oleh bapak-bapak pitak itu! Kesian Elliot di pegang-pegang!" Alyss menyalahkan Author.

"Aly, namanya Pak Tatang! Tuh ada di ID Cardnya!" seru Alice.

_WHAAATT? PA TATANG?_

"Ih author sok inggris, bahasa Indonesia aja gabecus." Sindir Liam.

_Gue cabut yak! Asal lo tau semuanya, Pak Tatang itu tetangga depan rumah gue! Kalo ketauan gue disini, gue bisa jadiin kelinci percobaan! OKE BUBAAY~_

"Author sial! Ini Elliot gimana nasibnya!" Break merutuki Author yang kabur.

.

.

.

"Eh. Alice, Oz. Kalian yang menyeret Elliot kan?"

.

.

.

.

Alice dan Oz mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa, Shar?"

"LO BERDUA TOLOL ATAU BEGO! YANG LO SERET ITU BUKAN ELLIOT!

"Emang itu apa?" Gil bertanya pada Sharon.

"ITU KANTONG SAMPAH!" jawab Sharon dengan murka.

"Emang apa bedanya Elliot sama kantong sampah?" sahut Break asal.

"Ng- ada pilihan lain gak selain tolol sama bego?" tanya Oz ragu-ragu.

"Ini salah Oz, Sharon! A-aku cuma ikut-ikutan, Oz kok!" jawab Alice memelas sambil memeluk Sharon dan meluncurkan Doggy Eyesnya.

"Eh? ALICE! KOK ELLIOT BERUBAH JADI KANTONG SAMPAH?" Oz panik. Rupanya Ia baru menyadari hal yang terjadi.

"Ini salah lo berdua! Ini Elliot dimana keberadaaannyaaa!"

"Reo Stop." Gilbert memerintah Reo.

"Elliot bakal sebatang kara! Elliot mencari mamanyaaaa! Dimalam hari dia bakal kedinginan! Kalo dia mati kelaperang gimana!"

"REO BERISIIIIIKKK!" ujar Alice dan Alyss, si Kembar kompak.

"Nanti kalau laper dia juga pulang!"

"Lagian jarak sekolah sama masjid ini Cuma 100 meter ganyampe malah."

Si kembar itu saling melengkapi. Tetapi tetap saja tak bisa menenangkan Reo yang panik.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini rebut-ribut. Hayo jangan pada tawuran." Sapa seorang laki-laki dari pintu gerbang masjid.

.

.

.

.

Seketika itu juga, mata anak-anak TPS berbinar.

.

.

.

.

"USTAD JAAAAACCKKKK!" mereka langsung memeluk Ustad Jack yang langsung terjembab kebelakang.

"Ustaadd! Mau nangis niiihh. Lapeeeeer!"

"Ustaaadd, mau curhaaat! Hari ini parah bangeeet!"

"Ustaaadd! Elliot ilaaaanngg!

"Ustaad! Elliot berubah jadi kantong sampaaahh!"

"Ustaad! Ada kucing minta neneeeenn! Takuuuutt!"

"Ustaad! Aku ga bisa ngedanceee!"

"Ustaaadd! Ustad mantan boyband bukaan?"

Ustad Jack, ustad ganteng, tinggi semampai dan baik hati ini langsung disambut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak mendasar.

"Aduuh kalian diam dulu dong. Tanyanya satu-satu." Usul Ustad Jack dengan penuh wibawa.

"U-Ustaaaaadd." Makhluk-makhluk TPS pun berhenti bertanya.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Ustad Jack dengan senyum yang membuat wanita-wanita akan bunuh diri melihat senyumannya. Ditambah lagi dengan bunga-bunga mawar yang tiba-tiba tumbuh lebat seenaknya di sekitar Ustad Jack.

.

**Krieeeeetttt.** Pintu pagar masjid terbuka.

.

"Wao. Habis badai bunga mawar nih."

Seseorang berambut coklat gelap dengan muka tanpa ekspresi masuk.

.

.

.

.

"**MAS GLEN?"**

.

.

.

.

Mas Glen pun masuk.

"Tumben kesini Glen~ Ada apa?" tanya Jack yang masih dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar.

"Wah, mereka lagi mau pacaran." Celetuk Alyss.

"Shh, kayaknya kita dateng diwaktu yang ga tepat deh." Bisik Liam kepada Gilbert.

"Gue juga mikirnya gitu." Ucap Gil diam-diam.

"Sepertinya kita harus kabur diam-diam..." Reo memberi usul.

"Oke, kita let's go diem-diem." Break memberi komando.

Yan lain pun mengangguk pelan. Mereka perlahan-lahan mendekati pintu gerbang. Berusaha tidak diketahui

.

.

.

.

"Loh, kalian mau kemana? Bukannya kalian mau curhat tadi?" Tanya Ustad Jack ramah.

**Deg!** The Pantat Sexi yang hampir mencapai pintu gerbang pun membatu tanpa basa-basi. Mas Glen dan Ustad Jack memandang mereka.

"Ng... Hehehehe, kita pamit dulu deh pak ustad. Kita mau cari Elliot lagi." Liam memberi alasan.

"Elliot? Siapa dia?" Tanya Ustad Jack polos.

"Ng, itu loh, anak bangsawan, laki, kutilan dibawah mata kirinya." Jelas Oz sambil menunjuk-nunjuk letak 'tahi lalat' Elliot di matanya.

"Oz, itu bukan kutil!"

"Itu harta karun, Oz!"

"Itu tai lalat, kemplung!"

"Udah woy udah. Okedeh pak Ustad, kita pamit capcus nyari Elliot ya ehe he he." Pamit Alice dengan kaku.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku punya Cupcake sisa ta'jilan kemarin." Jack menyayangkan kepergian The Pantat Sexi.

Mereka yang mendengar kata Cupcake langsung berat hati meninggalkan masjid.

Apadaya hati ingin cupcake, tapi takut dibakso Mas Glen. Lebih baik mereka beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kalian mencari anak berkutil di mata, aku melihatnya. Dia ada di depan situ."

.

.

.

**JREEEEENNGGGGG!**

.

.

.

"Wah, jadi kalian masih bisa mampir disini dulu, kan?" Pinta Ustad Jack.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagai di hempaskan oleh benda bermuatan atom negatif. Pupus sudah harapan ingin pergi.

Ingin rasa The Pantat Sexi memusnahkan Elliot saat itu juga.

Mengapa Elliot harus ditemukan oleh Mas Glen?

Mengapa Elliot mesti berkutil?

Mengapa Elliot tidak hilang disungai terbawa arus dan terdampar disebuah pulau saja?

Pokoknya sumber masalah ini ada pada Elliot.

Dengan terseok-seok The Pantat Sexi menuju pintu gerbang masjid tanpa memperdulikan dua orang dewasa yang memandang mereka.

Dan ditemukanlah sosok Kantong hitam berbau busuk di samping gerbang masjid.

.

.

.

"Hey, lihat! Jangan-jangan benda ini..." Alyss tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"E-Elli-ot..." panggil Reo dengan terbata-bata. Ia pun segera mendekati Elliot.

"Kenapa bentuknya kayak mayat gini sih, dibungkus pake pelastik item." Komentar Break dengan asal cablak.

"Break, diam!" perintah Sharon. Lalu Sharon memberi aba-aba untuk melihat kea rah Reo.

TPS kecuali Elliot pun melihat kea rah Reo.

.

.

.

*BGM : John Murphy - Sunshine (Adagio in D minor) mulai dari 0:42 /promosi*

"Ell?"

"E-Elli... Please, El, banguun." Reo menepuk pundak Elli yang terkapar di depan masjid. "El, jangan tinggalin gue, El. Please jangan mati, El!"

Elliot tidak merespon panggilan ataupun tepukan Reo.

"Elliot. Please, bangun." Reo pun mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Ell, jawab gue." Reo menepuk Elliot lebih keras. Tetapi nihil hasilnya.

"Re, jangan dipaksa, Re." Ucap Alyss dengan wajah sedih.

"I-ini ga mungkin. Elli gamungkin mati! Reo tak bisa menahan emosi dan memberontak, Alice dan Alyss menahannya.

"Reo, udah, kasian Elliot, Re!" Alice menenangkan Elliot.

"Elli, lo gaboleh mati, El! Lo udah janji sama gue, kita bakal hidup bahagia, El. Lo janji bakal bikin gue seneng El!"

"Reo udah! Elliot udah ga ada!" bentak Liam. Semua mendadak diam. "Elliot udah ga ada, Re. Elliot..." Liam tak kuasa melanjutkana kata-katanya."

"Lo harus ikhlasin Elli, Re." lalu Sharon menepuk punggung Reo

Reo berhenti memberontak.

"Tapi dia... Elli... Dia janji... Dia... Dia janji banyak hal yang penting."

Semua yang disana kecuali Gilbert, Break dan Oz diam menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Reo.

Tiba-tiba Reo berdiri dan mendekati jasad Elliot. Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

"**WOY BANGUN LO!" **

Reo meremas kerah baju Elliot.

"LO MASIH ADA UTANG 6 PORSI BAKSO SAMA GUE!"

"LO BELOM BELIIN GUE SEPERANGKAT PAKAIAN DALAM MEREK *PIIIIP*"

"LO MASIH JANJI BELIIN GUE ARTBOOK STARRY SKY BRO!"

"LO JUGA KEMAREN JANJI MAU BELIIN GUE BAJU SETA SOUJI DI PERSONA4 ITU."

Alice, Alyss, Sharon, dan Liam kaget dengan perubahan mendadak yang dialami oleh Reo.

Yang tadinya seperti Film Korea, sekarang yang film Mafia Cina. Lalu mereka melanjutkan menonton tuntutan Reo kepada Elliot.

"LO BELUM GANTIIN DVD 'REMEMBER ME' NYA ROBERT PATTINSON YANG LO PINJEM 6 BULAN LALU!"

"WAKTU KITA DI GRAND INDONESIA, LO BILANG MAU BELIIN GUE LINGERIE YANG KAYAK VICTORIA SECRET ANGEL ITU!"

"Gue baru tau Reo suka Lingerie." Bisik Liam.

"Dia juga suka RobPats. Njir dia kan Cuma punya gue seorang." Bisik Alyss dengan nada mengeluh.

"Reo suka Starry Sky juga! Duh, dia maenin yang mana ya~ Aaa semoga dia gak ngambil yayangku Shiranui~" Alice ikut berbisik-bisik.

"Itu kenapa merek celana dalemnya di sensor ya?" pikir Sharon.

"LO BELUM NGEBAHAGIAIN GUE EL! GUE BELUM BAHAGIA SEBELUM LO NEPATIN JANJI LO SEMUA ITU!" 

"OH IYA LO JUGA JANJI MAU BELIIN GUE DRESS COCO CHANEL DI SENAYAN CITY MINGGU LALU!"

"Oy, Re~ Semuanya sudah siaaap ~" sahut Break.

Mendengar itu otomatis semuanya menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

.

.

.

**Jreng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sharon, Alice, Alyss dan Liam langsung membatu terpaku melihat liang kubur sedalam 3 meter yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka.

"Kalau Elliot sampe gajadi di kubur, gue botakin tuh palanya. Lo juga ngapain sih ngajak-ngajak gue gali kubur." Gilbert mengeluh dengan nafas yang tersedak-sedak... Ralat. Dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Lo kire kita kuncen kuburan, Break. Nyuruh-nyuruh kita gali kubur."

"Ah, gue juga capek kali, Oz."

"APAAN LO DARI TADI CUMA DUDUK DIBAWAH PAYUNG SAMBIL POSE A LA MAJALAH PLEBOY SAMBIL MERINTAH-MERINTAH KITA!" Gilbert naik darah.

"Ya gue capek pose seksi, Gil."

"Ng, kalian siapa yang nyuruh gali kubur disono?" akhirnya Liam pun bertanya.

"ITU NOH NOH YANG MARAH-MARAH NOH!" jawab Oz dengan semangat 97 sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Reo dengan gaya alay.

"LO SEMUA DIEM! CEPET ANGKAT NI—"

"WOOYY AUTHOR KAPAN GUE NGOMONGNYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Hening.

Terkejut.

Sepi.

Tak percaya.

.

.

.

**Elliot hidup kembali.**

.

.

.

"ELLIOT RETURNS!" jerit Oz.

"El. Lo. Masih. Hidup." Liam memberi pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan.

"GYAAAA ADA MAYAT IDUUPP! JOMBII!" pekik Alice dan Alyss bersamaan.

"Cicing euy , Cicing." Seru Break sambil mendekati Elliot yang sedang duduk dengan kebingungan.

"Break ka-kamu ga takut sama jombi?" Tanya Sharon.

"Jangankan ngadepin. Ngintip aja ga berani." Jawabnya ringan.

"Geblek lu, Break." Sindir Gilbert.

"Ey, ini pada ngapain sih rame-rame ngerubungin gue? Gue ganteng? Gue keren? Emaaang. Baru nyadar lo semua?" Elliot bertanya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"HEH BANGSAWAN GADUNGAN. JADI SEKARANG LO IDUP ATO JADI ZOMBIE?" Reo bertanya pada Elliot dengan gaya preman tanah abang lagi malakin supir angkot yang ngetem seenak udelnya. /Ada yang pernah nyobain udelnya Reo?/

"EL! LO MENDINGAN MATI LAGI DEH! GUE SAMA OZ CAPEK GALI KUBUR SIA-SIA!"

"IYA EL! LO MENDING MATI LAGI AJA DEH! MUBAZIR NIH KUBURAN. TANAH SUBUR DI JAKARTA UDAH JARANG EL!" Oz menimpali ucapan Gil dengan semangat Anak SMK nyaris lulus jurusan pertanian.

"Uhe Ye? Terus gue peduli kalo lo capek? Terus ini salah gue? Salah bapak gue? Salah nenek gue?" Elliot membalas dengan jurus 1001 Nyolotinus.

.

.

**DRUAAAAGGGG!**

.

.

"SYAT AP KALIAN SEMUAAA!" pekik Sharon yang sudah meninju gerbang masjid sampal engselnya nyaris copot.

"Anjir, cakep-cakep tenaga babi rusa." Pikir Break.

"Gile gerbangnya mau koid, bro. Kalo gue disuruh benerin gimana. Nambah-nambah kerjaan aje ni cewe." Pikir Gilbert.

"HUAAAA Sharon keren bangeeet! Dia kayak tokoh favorit aku di ultramen deh, yang bisa ngancurin seluruh gedung dalam satu tebasan!" pikir Oz dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Yang lain? Innalillahi, mungkin mereka udah ditelen sama Sharon. Lalu Sharon merobek bajunya. TPS kaget melihat perubahan Sharon.

Yah, wajahnya memang Sharon, bodynya seperti Katy Perry, lengannya seperti Ade Ray, dan kakinya semulus pantat bapaknya Oz.

.

.

.

_Oh, maaf, salah scene. Lanjutin aja yak._

.

.

.

"Shar, tenang Shar." Liam menenangkan Sharon. "Kalem. Kalem." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sharon.

Sharon pun aman terkendali.

"Okedeh. Capek gue tereak-tereak." Reo menghela nafas.

"Sekarang kita ngapain dong?" Tanya Elliot.

"Ngemis minta Ta'jil."

"Harus dapet Ta'jil banyak nih. Terakhir puasa coy."

"Gue bosen."

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba muncul kabut entah darimana disekeliling mereka.

.

.

.

.

"El! Ini kabut lu bawa dari alam baka yak!" Tuduh Alice.

"Dari ketek lu kali." Balas Elliot.

"Oy denger sesuatu gak?" Reo mencoba mendiamkan 2 makhluk sinis ini.

Mereka semua diam. Mencoba menerawang ada bunyi apakah?

.

.

.

_**Grojok Grojok Briuuut.**_ Sepertinya ada yang sedang 'Menyetor' ke WC.

.

_**Blubub Blululub prikititiw.**_ Itu seperti bunyi kentutnya Mas Glen.

.

_**HO HO HO HO.**_ Itu seperti Santa lagi ngos-ngosan.

.

_**Bbrot brobrot Ouo oo oo Brut Brot beybe beybe beybe ooo.**_ Tunggu itu bunyi apa?

.

_**Beybe beybe beybe oooo brott.**_

.

"Ey, kawan."

"Diam Oz! Kita lagi menerawang suara!" Reo membentak Oz.

"Suaranya aneh sekali... sekilas dia seperti 'beybe beybe beybe ooo'" Liam menjelaskan apa yang dia dengar.

"ng. Kawan itu..."

"Apa OZ!" bentak Sharon.

"Itu kentut ku."

"... Oh."

"Kentut lu ngalahin jastin."

"Bisa ngedance dong tuh."

.

.

.

Dance.

.

.

.

**Dance.**

.

.

.

"WWOOOYYY GUE BENER-BENER LUPA SOAL DAAANCEEE! KITA MESTI CARI GURU NGEDANCE BROOOO!" jeritan Elliot memekikan telinga menyayat hati.

"AAAAA KITA KESINI KAN TADINYA MAU MINTA SARAN SAMA USTAD JACK!" Gilbert ikut-ikutan teriak.

"TERUS KENAPA KITA MALAH DENGERIN KENTUTNYA OZ?" Sharon bertanya dengan lebaynya.

"TERUS KENAPA KALIAN NYAMAIN JASTIN EMBLEBER SAMA KENTUT GUE!"

Oz, Biber, Oz! Bukan embleber!" Liam mengingatkan.

"TIBA-TIBA GUE LAPEEEERRR!"

"KITA BELUM NGEMIS BUAT TA'JIL!"

**Krieeeet. **Gerbang masjid terbuka. Muncullah sosok Ustad Jack disana.

"Kalian mencari Guru untuk ngedance?" tanyanya dengan Senyum dewa19 menghiasi wajahnya. "Silahkan masuk dulu~"

"Ustad Jack... Jangan bilang kalau..."

.

.

.

.

.

"JADI ITU BENERAN, STAD?" Tanya TPS ganyante.

Ustad Jack hanya tersenyum manis dan sehat. Semanis Gulaku. Dan Sesehat Tropicana Slim.

"Beneran kalo ustad itu... **MANTAN BOYBAND?"** Elliot memberi penekanan pada 2 kata terakhirnya.

"De-Demi apa, Stad~ AAAAA~ Aku mau liat ustad waktu muda joget-joget di stage gituuu~ Terus bikin MV~ AAAA~" Sharon mulai pergi dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"THRUST ME! THRUST ME YEAH!" Jawab Ustad Jack dengan nada sebuah lagu.

.

TPS Speechles...

.

"Ustad... Ustad itu G— mpphh!" Belum sempat Reo menyelesaikan perkataannya, mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Liam.

"AHAHAHHA ustad salah ngomong, Stad!" ujarnya ditambah dengan tertawa kaku.

Gil dan Break menghela nafas "Untung sempet di bekep." Pikirnya.

"Oh gitu ya. Oke deh ulang ya. Ayo Elliot~"

"JADI BENERAN USTAD ITU... MANTAN BOYBAND?" Elliot melakukan perintah Ustad Jack dengan semangat bung karno.

"TRUST ME TRUST ME YEAH! I'M HERE! Soba ni iru kara~ CALL ME! Boku ga iru kara~" Ustad Jack melanjutkan nyanyinya.

"Setop, Stad, Setop!" Break menghentikan sesi karaoke Ustad Jack. "Emang Ustad dari band apaan?"

"Iya-iya. Band apaan Stad?" Tanya Alyss Antusias.

"Elliot! Buka gugel cepetan!" Perintah Alice.

"Namanya adalah..."

"Tunggu-tunggu! Benerin retsleting dulu!"

"Ah Gilbert ganggu!" protes Liam yang sudah siap dengan notes plus pulpen ditangannya.

"Depannya 'S'. Coba tebak?"

.

.

.

**S?**

**Es?**

**ES?**

.

.

.

"AH AKU TAU! ES TEH DUA GELAS!" tebak Alice.

"Ce. ST12 kale." Alyss meralat tebakan kembarannya.

"Ih ustad jack alay." Celetuk Oz.

"Tolong kawan. Itu bukan band. Pasti ESSUSU MOERNI NASYIONAL! Itu kan band lama." Liam menjelaskan dengan sok kece.

"Tolong ya, Li, itu bukan band lama. Itu SUSU lama. UDAH BASI!" Gilbert memberi komentar manohok untuk Liam.

"Ih Gil maennya Susu-Susuan iiiihhh!" Goda Break.

"LO SEMUA SALAH! PASTI GUE BENEER NIH! JAWABANNYA SA— mpphh." Tiba-tiba mulut Elliot dibekap oleh Reo.

"aaah~ Elli jangan pamer merek celana dalam aku aah~ itu kan privasiiii." Reo member alasan dengan manja yang membuat Elliot eneg seketika.

Elliot melepaskan diri dari bekapan Reo. "JIJIK LU! Gue mau bilang SAYNI TAU!"

.

"Sayni? Kau bilang Sayni? SHiINee maksudmu?" Tanya Ustad Jack untuk memastikan.

"Iya, Ustaaad~ benerkaaann~"

"Nyaris."

"Ah aku tau ustad!" seru Sharon.

"SUPER JUNIOR YAAAAA?"

.

Ustad Jack memandang Sharon dengan tatapan bangga. Yang di pandang hanya cengengesan bangga juga.

.

"Hampir mendekati."

.

**Craangg!** Hati Sharon pecah saat itu juga.

.

.

"Lalu apa dong Stad?" Tanya Oz.

"Yang bener adalah..."

Mimik wajah Ustad Jack berubah serius.

"Adalah... esssssss."

TPS tak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun."

"essss... ssoooooooonnyyuuuuu..."

"Sonyuside."

Eh?

.

.

.

"MAS GLEN KOK DISINI?" TPS bertanya dengan serempak bak seorang kapiten.

"Ah Glen kamu ga seru ah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kok Mas Glen bisa tau kalo Ustad Jack Mantan boyband?" Tanya Liam.

"Kan kita sahabatan dari dulu~" Jawab Ustad Jack dengan riang gembira dengan antimo.

"Betewe, Sonyuside tuh apaan?" Tanya Alyss.

"Itu ciki terbaru, Al."

"Sonyuside itu band korea, disingkat SNSD." Mas Glen angkat bicara."

"Bukannya... SNSD itu Gi—"

"Kalian mau melihat aku ngedance?" Ustad Jack memotong perkataan Sharon. "Glen juga ikut yaa~"

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan berbagi paksaan dan ancaman, Mas Glen pun akhirnya –Dengan pasrah– melakukan perintah Ustad Jack.

"Okee~ Putar lagunyaa~"

**Ctek. **

**.**

_**Aha**_

_**.**_

_**Listen Boy,**_

_**.**_

_**My First love story,**_

_**.**_

_**My angel,**_

_**.**_

_**And My Girls~**_

_**.**_

_**My Sunshine**_

_**.**_

_**Ah ah ah LET'S GO!**_

.

.

.

Lagu pun terus berlanjut, Ustad Jack dan Mas Glen pun tetap menari sesuai irama lagu.

Namun, TPS terdiam tak bergerak dan hampir tak bernafas satupun.

Melihat dua pria laki-laki sedang menari dengan tanpa dosa.

Seketika itu juga mereka merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan.

Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan?

Mari kita lihat chapter selanjutnya .

* * *

><p><strong>Anjiiirr gaje bangeeett DX Gatau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini hasilnyaaa T_T garing maaf bangeeett (n)<strong>

**Maaf karena disini mengandung unsur-unsur MEREK DAN KOREA-KOREA-AN! Maaf kalo yang binguuung. Maaf yaaa **

**Ini semua gara2 elliot! Gamau tau semuanya salah dia!**

**Pembaca yang cantik dan ganteng murah hati dan ringan tangan, kalau berkenan silahkan :**

**Search di Google, "SNSD – Gee"**

**Hanya bagi yang belum tau, oke~**

**Jangan timpuki saya dengan bata oke, timpuki saya dengan suami2 anda yang ganteng2 saja :D**

* * *

><p>Boleh Bales Review kah saya?<p>

Walaupun sudah ada yg saya bales, kita bales disini lagi yaah :D kan saya murah hati.

.

Elliot : "lu murah hati ato murahan"

.

Kayaknya dirimu punya dendam kesumat sama gue -_- Bikin Elli sengsara lagi ah.

* * *

><p>To :<p>

**Rikkagii Fujiyama **: Makasih kk m(_ _)m sudah mau tertawa membaca ff abalan ini. Hehehe kalo masalah Typo itu udah penyakit leptop dan keyboardnya! Salahkan mereka!

**Siebte Gloxinia :** Aaaaa kk XD ailapyupuull~ ajarin -_- kamutuh dewa nulis ffnya... Emang sih, lotti 'boing' tapi anggap tepos lah -_-

**Midorishi Seki :** Saya masih bingung kalo glen juga mantan boyben da ._.

**Taviabeta-Primavera : **Beeeth~ aku sudah mengeluarkan jek mu(?)

**Authorjelek : **Makasih sudah ripiu~ Oz itu emang telmi -_- eh kayaknya sih, abis mukanya polos siih... pengen diketekin jadinya...

**Nanana-i :** ahaha makasih kk mau baca XD emang yunomisowel ya B)

**Yukio Masaki : ** Ampun oom! Ampuuunn! Jangan masukin saya ke Abyss! Saya masuk ke kamar mandi aja ga bisa pulaangg! Janji deh oom, ga nyolong kutang-kutang om lagi n tp jgn masukin saya om. Baydewey makasih ya kk~

**Shinjuku Risa : **Aaa kk terima kasoh reviewnyaa :D Untuk alasan 'Kenapa Elliot jadi objek pengejekan' itu karena... Elliot kan ganteng tuh, manis, tajir(?), bangsawan. He's too perfect yunoo~ Jadi tak apalah kita menjatuhkan harga diri dan image nya dia XD /author sarap/ ahaha terimakasih sudah mau baca :D

**Alozice :** Makasih ya mau baca XD

* * *

><p><strong>Nah pembaca, saya mau mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin.<strong>

**Silahkan klik tombol 'Review' dibawah, oke.**

**Mohon maaf atas kegajean kegaringan apapun yang tidak berkenan dihati anda ttg saya, yaaaa**


	3. Dance Battle

**Chap 3 – Dance Battle**

* * *

><p>Title : <strong>Gaulness of Pandora<strong>

Chap 3 :** Dance Battle?**

Genre :** Humor**

Rated : **T**

Warning : **Krik, krenyes, Humor gagal kayaknya, Typo (mohon maklum )**

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian di yang dilakukan ustad Jack dan akang Glen senin kemarin, membuat TPS sedikit ragu tapi mantap untuk menjadikan dua insan itu sebagai guru nari salah gaul mereka. Hari-hari mereka selama berguru dengan ustad Jack dan Glen terasa manis asam asin nano-nano bagai upil. Setelah 2 hari tidak sampai berlatih, bagaimanakah perkembangan mereka? Mari saksikan cuplika berikut~ Cekidot~<p>

.

"Oz, kuda-kudamu salah!" bantah Glen, selaku tutor killer TPS. "Masukkan pantat! Masukkan perut! Busungkan dada! Tahan nafas dan jinjit!"

Oz langsung melakukan aba-aba dari Glen. Ia merapatkan pantatnya, mengempiskan perutnya, membusungkan dada, tahan nafas dan berjinjit. Terlukis rasa puas di wajah Glen. "Oke, sekarang kita lanjut ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi." ujarnya.

.

"Baydewey, nanti kita bakal joget-joget apaan?" tanya Elliot sambil minum.

"Yang keren dong, sensei. Yang kece gitu, gengsi kali body gue udah bagus tapi dancenya poco-poco." Sharon member saran yang lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Gitu-gitu pocopoco mendunia tau. Lu gaul dong, Shar." protes Gil selaku mantan Juara 1 lomba Poco-poco se-Kabupaten International.

"Poco-poco udah kuno bro, kita nanti ngedancenya pake lagu Super Bass aje. Kan biar dikira anak gaul 2011." Usul Alyss.

"Tenang saja, Glen sudah mempersiapkan koreo yang bagus dan lagu bagus untuk lomba kalian, kok." Sahut Jack sambil tersenyum manis a la carte. "Ya kan, Glen?"

Bang Glen mengangguk dengan coolnya. "Gue bakal ngajarin kalian..." TPS yang ada disitu langsung terdiam dengan mata terbuka, mulut melongo, hidung kembang-kempis. "Mengajari kalian,"

.

"Goyang Gayung."

Harapan anak-anak itu musnah seketika bagai kecoa disemprot baygon.

.

"Please deh om, jaman gini goyang gayung? Hidup dijaman kapan sih oommm." Ledek Alyss.

"Kalo goyang ngebor atau gergaji sih rada sedikit maklum... Soalnya dulu sempet terkenal, Nah kalo goyang gayung? Dikira kita OB ngejer eksis kale." Cercah Liam.

"Itu sih lo aja, gue gamau pantat suci gue digoyangin buat orang lain!" Reo menolak pernyataan Liam.

"Yaudah sih kita search video-video cover ada si yutup. Kan INTERNET UNTUK RAKYAT~" Alice memberi saran. Elliot langsung mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Ell, lo ngapaing ngeluarin nampan?" tanya Oz. Yang lain terdiam tak percaya.

"Oz, lo hari gini gatau ini apaan?" Sharon memastikan.

"Ngga, itu nampan item kan ._."

"Sumpeh lo gak gaul tingkat dewa, jadi anak gaul 2011 dong lu." Break langsung memojokkan Oz.

"Selaw dong. Ya karena gue gatau kasih tau..."

"Sumpah lu Ndeso amat kayak tukul. Itu iPad, Oz! Mendunia tau gak! Jaman sekarang mana ada yang gak tau Apple Product? Lu idup di belahan mana sih Oz?" Alyss memberi reaksi lebay selebay-lebaynya.

"Dibelahan pantat diamah." Sahut Elliot.

.

Mereka pun pasrah dan akhirnya setuju dengan dance yang diajarkan Mas coretgantengkayakF4coret Glen. Goyang Gayung. Kalau mereka punya 1000 dance pilihan, Goyang gayung adalah pilihan ke 1005.

.

"Eh kita harus punya Plan B nih. Misalkan dance kita kalah..." tiba-tiba Gilbert mengusulkan ditengah letihnya mereka.

"Kalo itu sih, kita sudah dipastikan kalah, Gil." Jawab Break ringan.

"Jangan pesimis gitu dong. Lo bayangin, cucuran keringat kita sekarang. Pengorbanan waktu kita. Terkurasnya tenaga kita. Separuh nyawa kita. Tiga per empat uang jajan kita untuk sampai sini. Kita menyia-nyiakan semua itu Cuma untuk nerima kekalahan?" Reo dengan semangat 45 mengumandangkan Pidato Penyemangat bagai Bung Tomo menyiarkan pidato di radio.

"Gausah lebay Re. Kita disini gak keringetan, ada AC. Waktu kita, kita selalu nganggur. Terkurasnya tenaga, iya sih dikit. Separuh nyawa? Nyawa gue masih full. Uang jajan? Kita kesini ada Cuma jarak 50 meter. Hiperbola lu. Plus, makan juga di gratisin sama Mas Jack sama mas Glen."

"Gue, Alyss, setuju dengan kembaran sehati gue."

"Eh kawan si Lotti itu cewe kan?" tanya Sharon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iyalah, Cuma rata aja dia." Jawab Liam cepat.

"Gue ada ide! Buat Plan B kita!"

"Apaan-apaan-apaan?" tanya anak-anak TPS.

"Sini kumpul!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rabu. 09.30.<strong>

.

TPS sedang makan di depan kelas mereka. Membuat lingkaran besar dengan tempat makan berceceran dimana-mana.

"Eh nanti temenin gue ke Sency dong, Li." Ajak Break,

"Kemana? Nanti kan kita mau latihan."

"Gue mau beli gayung laah, gayung yang bagus untuk kebahagian group kita, siapa tau kita bisa jadi jutawan kayak bang oji."

"Break! Lo gaboleh bolos latihan! Ini demi group kita Break! Kalo kita gak kompak gimana?"

"Shar... Yaudah biar kompak, nanti siang kita semua ke sency yuk."

"AYOOOOOOOO~"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rabu. 11.00. Pelajaran Bimbingan Konseling.<strong>

.

"Yak, anak-anak, sekarang kita akan bermain 'Siapa Idolamu?', kalian tulis Siapa Idola kalian, kenapa kalian mengidolakan dia, dan manfaat yang bisa diambil dari idola kalian ya. Nanti dikumpulkan ke saya." Perintah Guru bimbingan konseling mereka, Lacie.

"Iya, Ibuu— Eh Nona Lacie." Jawab anak-anak dikelas itu dengan takut karena di beri death glare oleh Lacie. Setelah itu mereka langsung mengambil kertas selembar dan mulai berbincang-bincang tentang idolanya dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Yss, idolalu siapa?

"Gatau nih, Ce. Lu siapa?"

"Gatau juga..."

.

"Sharon, idolalo siapa?" tanya Break.

"Mau lo siapa?"

"Gue."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya gue unyu ehehee."

"Mukalu kayak sempak."

_Crang._ Hati Break pun retak seperti barang pecah belah di toko cina di Glodok.

.

"Re, idolalu siapa?"

"Tompel lu."

"... nggg, alasannya?"

"Kayak CCTV."

"Manfaatnya?"

"Jangan suka ngintip."

.

"Yup, ayo kumpulkan anak-anak." Perintah Lacie. Setelah semua terkumpul, Lacie pun duduk membaca hasil kerja anak-anak, sedangkan anak-anak dikelas Ia suruh ke pun mulai membaca. Kebanyakan idola mereka ayah, ibu, atau orang yang mereka kagumi. Iyalah, namanya juga idola, tapi saat membaca bagian anak-anak TPS...

.

.

_**Nama : Alice**_

_**Idola : Tong Sampah.**_

_**Alasan : Menampung banyak hal.**_

_**Manfaat : Terima apa adanya.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Nama : Alyss**_

_**Idola : Titanic**_

_**Alasan : Masih famous sampe sekarang.**_

_**Manfaat : Jangan menyerah.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Nama : Sharon**_

_**Idola : Mata Break**_

_**Alasan : Warna merah**_

_**Manfaat : Selalu pakai Insto.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Nama : Reo**_

_**Idola : Tompelnya Elliot**_

_**Alasan : Dapat melihat yang tak terlihat**_

_**Manfaat : jagalah kebersihan**_

**.**

**.**

_**Nama : Elliot**_

_**Idola : Oz**_

_**Alasan : Gatau ipad**_

_**Manfaat : Jadilah diri sendiri.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Nama : Liam**_

_**Idola : Ayam dalam telor**_

_**Alasan : mirip nama saya**_

_**Manfaat : Jadilah ganteng.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Nama : Oz**_

_**Idola : Burung**_

_**Alasan : bisa terbang**_

_**Manfaat : Memotivasi saya agar bisa terbang.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Nama : Gilbert**_

_**Idola : Air**_

_**Alasan : Bisa ngusir kucing**_

_**Manfaat : Hemat air.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Nama : Break**_

_**Idola : coretIbucoret Lacie**_

_**Alasan : udah 40 tahun**_

_**Manfaat : Biar tua berjiwa ABG.**_

.

.

Lacie hanya menggelengkan kepala membaca kerjaan anak-anak TPS...

"Dasar Bopung sejoli."

* * *

><p><strong>Jum'at. 16.00.<strong>

.

"HUAAAAAAA GIMANA INIIIIIIHHH!" teriak Oz.

"BESOK KITA UDAH TANDING WOOOOYYY!" Gilbert yang biasanya sok cool juga kehilangan kejaimannya.

"INI GARA-GARA BREAK NGAJAK SENCY SAMPE MALEM TERUS GABISA LATIHAAANNN!" pekik si kembar hitam-putih itu.

"Pake iming-iming kompak segala lagi. Fung lu Break!"

"Selaw aja kaliiii~ kan ada Plan B." Sahut Break tanpa dosa dan seenaknya.

"Selaw selaw bapakmu!" balas Liam sambil ngais-ngais tanah.

"Duh kalian, kalian ini sudah keren kok ngedancenya, tinggal kompakin lagi aja." Puji Ustad Jack.

"Ta-tapi senseeeiiii, aku takut kita ngeblank tiba-tiba terus tanpa sadar kita pasang tablo."

"Tenanglah wahai domba-domba tersesat, doaku dan Jack akan selalu menyertai kalian." Sabda Mas Glen. TPS hanya terpana mendengar perkataan Mas Glen.

Sungguh tak disangka Mas glen bisa berkata seperti itu. Perlahan-lahan muncullah kerlap-kerlip di sekeliling Mas Glen.

"Yap. Kembali latihan sampai kompak. Salah satu gerakan, ulangi 10 kali. Tidak kompak ulangi 25 kali."

Ngek. Kerlap-kerlip itu berubah menjadi api yang berkobar membakar harapan domba tersesat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabtu. 09.00.<strong>

.

"Ho ho ho ho, kalian datang rupanya, kecebong-kecebong anyut." Cemooh Lotti saat TPS sampai di tempat yang mereka janjikan. "Kalian datang kesini siap-siap kalah atau kalian ingin langsung mengundurkan diri?"

TPS yang baru datang bingung mau menjawab apa. Disana sudah ada Tiga Baskerville itu dan penonton-penonton yang mayoritas perempuan-perempuan yang hanya datang ingin menonton cogan-cogan TPS. Akhirnya mereka diam saja dan langsung masuk ke GSG.

"Saya Michelle Rellesai, selaku MC disini akan membawakan susunan acara, acara pertama adalah wawancara dengan ketua group! Bagi ketua group dari kedua belah pihak silahkan naik keatas panggung~" Penontonpun bertepuk tangan dengan khidmat saat Lotti dan Elliot naik.

"Yap pertanyaan pertama ya~"

"Tunggu!" potong Elliot. Lalu Elliot memegang tangan Michelle. "Michelle, Ortu kamu guru sejarah ya?"

Michelle terdiam. Wajahnya memang sedikit memerah. Tentusaja, siapa saja yang tidak memerah kalau disentuh oleh Bangsawan Nightray ganteng lagi. Michelle menggeleng pelan. "Bukan emangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya. . . . ." Elliot diam. Penonton diam. Lotti geli. Elliot langsung mengambil mic dari tangan Michelle.

"Soalnya nama kamu ada di sejarah cintaku." Lanjut Elliot sambil tersenyum memandang Michelle.

"Aaaawwww~" Para penonton wanita langsung menjerit melihat Elliot menggombali Michelle, yah, walaupun mereka jadi iri.

"A-apa... Ma-makasih, Elliot." Jawab Michelle terbata-bata. "O-okay kita lanjutkan. Pertanyaan pertama, Bagaimana pertandingan ini bisa ternjadi?"

"Itu karena aku terganggu dengan sekumpulan makhluk aneh itu dan sikap mereka yang menggelikan, jadi aku ingin bertanding dengan mereka." Jawab Lotti dengan arogannya.

"Nah bagaimana denganmu, Elliot?"

Elliot memandang Lotti. "Satu dua tiga empat. Lima enam tujuh delapan." Elliot berjalan mendekati Lotti. Lalu menarik tangannya. "Kalau kamu sudah kudapat. Apapun akan kulakukan."

Penonton pun langsung ber '_Awww~'_ dan ber _'Kyaaa~'_ ria. Lottipun cuma bisa pasang tampang kaget, padahal sebenarnya dia juga deg-degan. Anak-anak TPS yang lain hanya senyum-senyum dibelakang panggung. Dengan berdoa rencana mereka berhasil.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil perwakilan dari kedua pihak untuk kita wawancarai juga~ Oz Vessalium dan Fang silahkan kepanggung~"

Oz dan Fang masuk kepanggung bersamaan. "Yup, sekarang, Oz dan Fang boleh menunjuk salah satu penonton. Dan Orang yang ditunjuk boleh mengajukan pertanyaan. Mengerti?" para penonton langsung bersorak riang-gembira. "Dimulai~"

Fang langsung menunjuk seorang gadis yang lumayan cantik. "Kau. Silahkan tanya." Fang mempersilakan.

Gadis itu kaget dan gugup. "E-etto... Se-sebenarnya anda—u-umur berapa?"

"Yaaak silahkan dijawab Fang!" ujar Michelle bersemangat.

.

"15 tahun."

.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat terkejut. "Ku-kukira kau... 28 tahun." Perkataan gadis itu langsung dapat tatapan dingin dari Fang. "HUEEEE maaf-maaaffff!"

Sedangkan Oz dengan wajah 'sok' coolnya masih mencari-cari target. Yup. Target Locked. Oz duduk di tepi panggung, lalu ia memegang dagu seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya. "Kamu tau gak?" katanya.

"A-apa?" jawab gadis itu gugup.

"Aku itu susah menghitung, tapi aku jago menghafal. Dan itu karena kamu."

"Kenapa karena aku?"

"Karena Cintaku tak terhitung dan aku selalu ingat kamu." Jawab Oz sambil tersenyum indah. Mendadak tubuh Oz dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip di mata para gadis.

"Sudah-sudah, sepertinya penonton yang dipilih Oz tidak bisa berkata-kata, oke acara battle akan dimulai. Penampilan pertama akan dibawakan oleh Tiga Baskerville~ Lotti, Fang, dan Lily! Apakah sudah siap?"

Musik mulai diputar. Lotti, Fang, dan Lily membelakangi penonton.

_._

_Party Rock!_

_._

_Yeah_

_._

_Whoooo_

_._

_Lets go!_

_._

Tiga sejoli itu berbalik badan dan langsung melakukan Shuffle.

_._

_Party Rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody Just have a good time_

_And we gon make you lose yo mind_

_Everybody Just have a good time_

_._

Wajah para penonton berubah takjub dan terpukau melihat shuffle dari Baskerville.

.

_Get up, get down, put yo hands up to the sound_

.

Penampilan dari Lotti dan kawan-kawanpun selesai. Namun, keringat dingin bercucuran dan kaki yang gemetar melanda ana-ana TPS di balik panggung.

"Dududuh gimana nih gue nerpes." Bisik Liam.

"Gue rada gak terima, kita latihan bersembilan. Kita kompak bersembilan. Tapi kenapa yang tampil cuma kita berenam!" protes Reo sambil memandang kesal, kecewa, sedih, dan galau kearah Sharon, Alice, dan Alyss.

"Dasar cewe. Maunya ambil enaknya aja." Sindir Break.

"Maksudmu apa, Break 'Sayang'?" tanya Sharon dengan aura-aura membunuh sambil memegang kipas dari neneknya.

"Ng-ngga jadi, Sharon 'sayang'."

"Udah cepet sana siap-siap jangan lupa berdoa dan salim ya sebelum keatas panggung." Perintah Alyss.

"Doa kita bertiga menyertai kalian berenam!" Alice menambahkan sambil melambaikan tangan.

TPS berbaris dibalik tirai yang masih tertutup. Begitu tirai dinaikkan. Terlihat wajah penonton yang bersinar-sinar penuh antusias.

"Oke 1...2...3" bisik Elliot. "Oke para gadis disini TE PE ES!"

"KEMANAAA... KUHARUUUSS KEMANAA—" nyanyi keenam anak butuh pencerahan itu senada dengan lagu Ayu Ting-Ting. Tiba-tiba mereka langsung menggoyangkan gayung diatas kepala mereka. Dan pinggul meereka bergoyang.

Awalnya penonton hanya bisa swaetdrop. Tapi mereka langsung bersorak lagi bahkan lebih ramai. Banyak yang memvideokan keenam cogan TPS itu bergoyang gayung.

.

"KYAAAAA ELLIOT REO OZ GILBERT BREAK LIAAAM~"

.

"OMG GUE MAU PINGSAAANN!"

.

"GYAAAA I LOVE YOU AALLL~"

.

Dan banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan para fans-fans cogan TPS ini. Diakhir lagu, tirai pun ditutup. Keenam persembahan itu kembalik ke backstage dengan penuh cucuran keringat.

"Sumpah gue ganyangka hasilnya begini." Ucap Break.

"Whew, kita famous!" sahut Liam sambil senyum-senyum.

"Itu karena doa kita bertiga menyertai kaliaaann~"

"Apaan! Kalian hanya minum teh doang." Sela Reo.

"Sudah-sudah, yang penting kita berhasil kaan~"

"Para peserta kedua kelompok silahkan naik kepanggung~" Michelle mempersilakan.

Group Lotti dan Elliotpun sudah berada diatas panggung.

.

"Baiklah, kita sudah lihat penampilannya kan~ Nah para penonton sekalian, sekarang akan menjadi juri. Klik tombol Merah untuk memilih Baskerville. Dan lil tombol biru untuk memilih TPS~ Perhitungan dimulai!"

Rasa tegang melanda para peserta kecuali Lotti yang masih pede dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Perhitungan selesai! Jadi pemenangnya adalah..."

"Pasti Baskerville." Jawab Lotti pelan.

"Pemenangnya adalah... GROUP TPS!" penonton dan TPS langsung bersorak bahagia. Lotti kaget bukan kepalang.

.

"What! Harusnya kan gue yang jadi pemenangnyaa!" protes Lotti.

.

"Tapi sorry ya, Ti. Tapi TPS pemenangnya." Balas Alice.

"Tapi yang enam makhluk itu lakukan bukan dance!"

"Itu sih terserah penonton yang merangkap juri!" jawab Alyss sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Gue ga terimaa!" pekik Lotti.

"Ehem. Sekarang siapa ya yang harus siap-siap kalah." Sindir Sharon.

.

"AAAGGHH CUPU LO SEMUA!" Lotti langsung turun dari panggung dan pergi. Namun, sayangnya, tak seorangpun peduli padanyaaa syalalalaa~.

"Karena enam cogan ini yang menang, penonton maunya ngapain merekaa~" tanya Sharon yang tiba-tiba menggantikan posisi Michelle sebagai MC. "Gimana kalau kita suruh salah satu dari mereka buat gombal. Ayo maunya siapaaa?"

.

Penonton langsung menyerukan nama-nama enam cogan TPS.

.

"Siapaaa? Reo kaah~?" Penonton mengangguk. "Reo silahkaaannn~"

"Uh... Aku harus apa?"

"ngegomballah.. Ayo jangan gugup." Ujar Break sambil tertawa iseng. Reo perlahan melangkah ke tepi panggung, dan mendekati seorang penonton.

"Kamu itu kayak kakiku."

"Eh?"

.

Hening.

.

"Soalnya kamu selalu menyertai dan menuntunku kemana aku melangkah." Dan suara gadis-gadis pun memenuhi ruangan kembali. Reo mundur ke tengah panggung dengan malu.

.

"Yup yang terakhir ya~ Ayo panggil siapaaa? Gilbert kaah~"

"IYAAAAAAA!" Sharon langsung memberikan mic kepada Gil, yang langsung kikuk.

"A-aku tidak bisa ngegombal!" protesnya dengan wajah memerah. Namun protesnya diabaikan dengan mata-mata penuh harap dari penonton. Gilpun menghela nafas.

"Pakai Celana gambar ikan hiu," Gil menelan ludah. "Hei kalian semua! I LOVE YOU~"

Saat itu juga adalah hal yang paling memalukan untuk Gil. Para penonton hanya bisa terbang dan entah kapan kembali.

- Fin -

* * *

><p><strong>AKHIRNYAA~ SELESAAII~<strong>

**Maaf buat para reader saya update lama bangeettt sibuk sekolaaahh :"( Hueee kehidupan ditengah mau UN ini sulit! Bagai menggali untuk laut ditengah gurun pasir!**

**FF ini tercipta dari kehidupan gue disekolah bersama teman-teman. Dan untuk gombal ituu, SPECIAL THANKS TO MENGGALE SYAHALLAM GUMAY yang udah mau gombalin gue malem-malem gini sebagai sumber innspirasi gue :D.**

**Untuk yang permainan Idola kamu, itu mungkin kurang lucu, tapi kenyataannya pas disekolah itutuh goblok bngt -_- ada beberapa yg punya teman saya, dan ada beberapa yang buatan saya :D**

**Dan untuk Michelle, itu OCnya si Siebt Gloxinia si encina.**

**Maaf kalau kurang berkenan di chapter ini. Dan ini juga chapter terakhir mungkin... Hehehe kritik dan Saran berlakuu~**

* * *

><p>Untuk balasan review aku lupa mana yang sudah dibalas -_- bales lagi aja yaa :D<p>

.

**Siebte Gloxinia** : makasih selalu me ripiu chapter ini sayang :* lup yuu

**Taviaberta-Primavera :** Makasih sudah ripiu dedekk :D ahaha abis Gee itu udah pol banget lah.

**Alda :** ehehheeh MAKASIH KRITIKNYA KAKAK D"X ILUPHYUUU abisnya otakku mumedh - pake 'dh' biar lebay.

**KoroCorona :** hai, Makasih sudah ripiu, ahaha kasian Elly hidup untuk mati XD tapi disini saya sudah mencoba menaikkan drajat Elly sedikit kok :$

**Nanana-I :** aaayayayang kuuu :* akhirnya chap 3nya jadiiiiii

**Fuuko96 :** hehe soal titik itu maaf ya kalau menggangguu :D wkwkwk anda suka kpop? Saya Cuma tau sedikit sih. Masalah bodynya lotti ituu… eheheheee :D itu Cuma sedikit penyimpangan dari author aja kok. Btw makasih sudah ripiuuu~


End file.
